


Defused Anger

by TheFangirl



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff maybe? I dunno what I doing, M/M, Maybe it's just Domestic?, New to writing for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirl/pseuds/TheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's annoyed and Yunho is sly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defused Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for HoMin/DBSK, please be kind.

Changmin slammed the door closed in a rush, but was never daft enough not to take off his shoes first, which is not something he can say about Yunho however, grumbling beneath his breath in frustration as he ripped the shoes from his feet, debating internally if his anger justified just throwing them on the floor or if he should actually place them on the rack.

That nice vicious part of himself that calls Kyuhyun his best friend suggest that he pelt it behind Yunho's head.

He was quite certain he would enjoy that a lot, but then he knew if he missed he would just hit the wall and dirty the damn thing and that was new wallpaper he had put in recently.

If he did manage to hit him square on the face and broke his nose as he wanted, there was no way their comeback would be on schedule and Changmin was a professional if nothing else.

The shoes went on the rack.

He slammed the door behind him resoundingly and was tempted so badly to change the passcode.

His hands were on the dial to that very thing before he stopped himself.

Yunho was stupid enough to try until he broke the stupid thing and then the idiot would just sit outside like last time and make Changmin's neighbours look at him weirdly and then their manager would get a call from the spies in the building and then they would get scolded by the executive team and Yunho would probably get a cold and sucker Changmin into taking care of him and push their comeback later.

For their careers he reasoned.

That didn’t stop him from making a show of slamming the door back in Yunho's face when he entered. The poor fool was hilariously startled and made that face that Changmin adored, torn between kicked puppy and indignant. Changmin liked to see him suffer.

By the time Yunho made it into the house, thankfully shoe free, Changmin was standing in his kitchen drinking a glass of cold water.

Kyuhyun said it's good for cooling tempers. Changmin trusted Kyuhyun on that point. Kyuhyun seemed to have a lot of experience with dealing with annoying bastards that drove him up a wall and made him contemplate murder.

Changmin also happened to agree that it was better than throwing things anyway.

The water was cool against his throat but it gave him no satisfaction and the urge to throw something was even more prominent when Yunho approached him, hand on the back of his head and sheepish look in his eyes, innocent expression and Changmin wanted to punch him in the face.

Bastard was sly.

Changmin refused to fall for it, is adamant that he shall not.

He swallowed  the rest of water in a rush, hoping the coolness would douse the heat in his body, his mind playing tricks on him clearly and Yunho laying on the cute act in the most gentlest of ways, with the full knowledge that Changmin could not stand his natural innocence.

Idiot wields it like a sword, even if he acts as if it is a shield.

Knowing each other for ten years plus really placed them both in disadvantageous situations.

Changmin was absolutely positive that Yunho was spinning a web and he was also certain that he wouldn't fall into it no matter how much Yunho casually and sleepily batted eyelashes at him.

"Shouldn't you be in _your_ home now?" Changmin spat out as he turned to put the glass in the sink.

 He watched it for a second, unable to decide if he should wash it. The tiredness in his bones said that he should not, but the sink would be so marred by the sight of it that he puts on the faucet before he finished the thought, his hands nimbly turning the glass over under the spray as he waited for Yunho's useless response.

"I thought I would stay with you tonight" Yunho proposed, rather shamelessly in Changmin's opinion.

 He was certain that there was nothing in his countenance that could possibly give Yunho the impression that he would welcome his presence in his apartment that night.

There was certainly a reason for the separate apartments really.

Other than the fact that SM was terrified that people would start believing that they were involved in an inappropriate relationship, all things considered. It was just unfortunate that the rumours were true and SM considered it a necessity.

What they did Japan however, was Japan's problem.

Changmin may not have been happy with the new scheme of things, but there were certainly moments of gratitude, like when he wanted to break Yunho's face.

"Don't think that is necessary" Changmin breathed out as he turned around, giving Yunho an annoyed look before he pushed past him, childishly pushing against his shoulder.

Yunho stood his ground and it was Changmin's shoulder that ached. He grinded his teeth and glared, his pride wounded, but to Yunho's credit the man refrained from laughing at Changmin.

"Why not?" Yunho questioned, gone was the strong leader that he claimed to be, instead it was the kid that dripped natural aeygo, eyes fluttering in an annoyingly cute sort of way that grated on Changmin's nerves.

Yunho wasn't the best actor, but he sure as hell knew how to get around Changmin and his moods, a barely there pout making its way to his lips making Changmin scoff.

"That's disgusting. Go home while I am being friendly" Changmin demanded as he headed for his bedroom, ready to get rid of his heavy street clothes, stripping as he walked into the neat room.

With precision he removed his jacket and shirt, depositing both in the hamper by the time Yunho walked in, clearly having no respect for Changmin's personal space. Changmin would have been quite happy to remind him of such, but didn't care to give him a response. There was nothing Yunho hated more than silence and there was nothing harder for Changmin to do than employ the silent treatment.

Yelling was definitely more Changmin's style to be very honest.

There was this strange irreplaceable joy in yelling at Yunho, letting his frustrations out in a nice non peaceable but not necessarily violent way, his body aching to do exactly that. He had more than a few choice words for Yunho on his lips, some on the rather colourful side, positive that his mother would not be proud of him in that moment if he gave in to temptation and let his mind have free reign, sucking his teeth as he unbuttoned his pants and dragged his belt away.

"I'm sorry" Yunho said after a few minutes at just staring at Changmin's lithe body shamelessly once more, mind more than likely  descending to the gutter.

Changmin felt his eyes on him, but was not even ashamed to say that he liked it that way.

There was never any way he could not be happy that Yunho was still enamoured with his body since the first time they travelled along that path together, Yunho's cheeks red, either from the stirring of lust or shyness, both of which made Changmin's heart soften and his ego purr, though it did nothing for his anger.

Yunho was sitting on the edge of the bed by the time he managed to get his pants off, and the older man was silent as Changmin sat on the bed to pull his socks off, leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

"What are you sorry for exactly?" Changmin questioned as he balled his socks and threw them towards his clothes hamper.

They got in and he smiled to himself, all those months playing sports for his variety show were definitely paying off, his hair falling into his eyes as he took a breath.

He raised a hand to remove the fallen pieces only to be beaten to it by long fingers and a pearly white smile, Yunho forever the embodiment of cheesiness, Changmin rolling his eyes, but not moving away from the touch. In fact he leaned in to it but would wholly and entirely deny such a thing if it were ever brought to his attention.

Yunho's smile was dripping in cheesy goodness and Changmin sneered. Yunho's smile flattered for a brief second before it was up again in all its possible glory. Gleaming perfect white teeth and warmth that covers the room, the winter’s coldness never standing a chance against Yunho's endless enthusiasm, his strong will.

It was truly a marvel how a man like Yunho could blanch white and subdued when Changmin glared at him, Yunho gulping for a second as Changmin waited for his answer, all the while contemplating if he desired a shower. They had a long evening and whilst he wasn't particularly dirty, a nice warm bath might just be the thing to settle his nerves.

Yunho riled him up so easily that it was truly a shame. He was the one with the temper, but sometimes he wondered if he lost more when he got angry at the puppy like man currently opening and closing his mouth.

It seemed as if Yunho had decided that there was no way out of his situation when he grinned at Changmin boyishly. Changmin was ready to give him the appropriate scathing answer before he was knocked onto his back by board shoulders and muscle, a handful of adorable Yunho soon enough, who had decided that the best way to deal with an angry Changmin was to smother him in affection.

Yunho smelt like strawberries and cream, as he always did, the man's obsession with that fruit rather annoying, but not as annoying as the fact that Changmin still inhaled deeply, taking in the rich scent and allowing it to spread through his body. Or it should have, except for the fact that Yunho was heavy as lead and squishing him to the bed, arms wrapping around him and smooth plumb lips planting themselves about Changmin's face.

"I am sorry Min ah"

"Forgive me Changdola"

Yunho insisted in between kisses, Changmin trying to find his bearings.

It was rather difficult when he had to insist that his body did not react to Yunho, though in his state of undress it was a little difficult to do so, his body being heated by the body on top of him, his natural attraction to Yunho making it hard for him to think. He supposed that was what Yunho was banking on. Yunho was certainly never as stupid as Changmin liked to claim he was and when his tongue darted out to touch that sensitive part of Changmin's neck that had him moaning, Changmin had had enough.

"Get off!" Changmin demanded as he pushed Yunho off him.

 For a second he thought Yunho would sandbag him and not move. His pride is insistent that he could move Yunho no matter what, but reality disagrees with him quite glaringly. He wondered if Yunho would be brave enough to provoke him though, since they both knew that would never go well for Yunho or his safety during the long promotion period up ahead.

Yunho allowed himself to be pushed away easily, flopping onto his back next to Changmin with a giggle. Clearly the older man lacked the proper understanding as the situation in which he found himself, testing Changmin's patience further when he continued to giggle to himself happily, eyes crinkling attractively, chest broad and warm and inviting.

Changmin smacked him hard in frustration as he pulled himself off the bed.

"Awwww…Min ah, you're hurting me" Yunho whined theatrically hands over his eyes as he nearly faked a sob, but caught himself when Changmin glared at him, though he still continued to whine, rather adorably actually, that fact annoying Changmin.

"Shut up and go away" Changmin instructed rather curtly, turning away from Yunho and his, not _their_ bed, and carrying on with his business, figuring that he really wanted that shower after all, grabbing his towel and a change of clothes, rubbing a hand behind his neck,  the muscle a little sore from when Yunho tackled him, sucking his teeth.

"You better not be here when I get back" Changmin said finally, giving the pouting Yunho a sharp distinctive look, before he turns on his heel and head for his bathroom. Yunho says something but he doesn’t hear him, slamming the door a little childishly.

*****

He spent ten minutes staring at the mirror and convincing himself that he was not just throwing a fit and had a legitimate reason for being angry and Yunho really was a jackass! He was certain of it.

just as he was certain that the bags underneath his eyes were horrible and their makeup artist was right to want to complain that he was giving her hell. He took some time to press his finger against the area appraisingly, before he finally decided that he needed that shower.

He was meticulous as to be expected, slow and steady under the spray, a good choice he thought, considering that his anger seemed to be abating, though he really and truly would prefer not seeing Yunho when he exited.

By the time he gets outside, towel drying his hair, clad only in his boxers and a pair of pyjama bottoms, low on his hip and bare chested, aware that it was probably a better idea to get dressed properly, Korea exceptionally cold that winter.

 Habit however was hard to break it would seem, just as it was for Yunho.

The older man was already seated on "his" side of Changmin's bed, face washed and dressed in what looked like his own pyjamas, even so brave as to be nestled under his covers, waiting for Changmin it would seem.

Changmin gave him a displeased look as he threw his towel on the chair, standing still for a minute just looking menacingly at Yunho. This time, his leader had the good sense to look sheepish, cutely sinking into the covers as if hiding from Changmin's temper, Changmin rolling his eyes and heaving mightily.

He so wanted to throw a tantrum, but he needed sleep and his back hurt from the hours Yunho made him do the same dance routine over and over again. That alone is enough to get him huffing, but he truly didn't have the energy for that.

"What about ‘get out’ didn't you get?" Changmin questioned as he applied the moisturizer that he kept on his bedside table, a small squirt onto his finger and quick, ungraceful rubs against his face, back turned to Yunho, but he can see Yunho seemingly contemplating a response, but having no luck.

"The ‘out’ part maybe?" Yunho said, still trying for cuteness that Changmin would never accept no matter how hard he tried.

Changmin was a stubborn bastard. There were no two ways about that.

Changmin made an irritated sound but chose for his sanity not to respond then, just wanting to get some sleep and get rid of those blasted eye bags, that he was now going to insist were caused by Yunho and his habit of frustrating the hell out of him like a stupid jackass.

He huffed in annoyance as he slid beneath his covers, making a show of ignoring Yunho and his stupid earnest face, though he really could just feel his eyes on him, his every action. It was rather uncomfortable for Changmin, but Yunho was a dog with a bone.

Getting him to stop would be impossible. It was easier to kill him.

Now wasn't that tempting….

Changmin sighed once more, feeling his chest relax as the warmth surrounded him, ignoring that treacherous part of his mind that had the audacity to suggest that it would be so much better if Yunho was closer.

So far Yunho seemed to be busy trying to figure out how to deal with Changmin and Changmin was busy trying to sleep so that he didn't have to deal with Yunho. He forced his eyes closed and kept on his side, away from Yunho.

He feigned ignorance when Yunho cleared his throat and acted dead when Yunho slid into the bed properly, biting his lips in his attempt to ignore him.

"Changmin ah"

“Changminnie, I know you're awake"

"Changdola talk to me!"

Changmin of course ignored him completely, though he would admit that last whiny plea made his heart purr a little. Changmin was nothing if not stubborn, and it was that stubbornness that ensured that he made Yunho suffer.

He was so certain of his will that it wasn't long before his eyes legitimately fluttered close and sleep was beckoning him into its embrace, a warm feeling in his chest and a bit of happiness then.

Only for it to be ruined when Yunho threw himself at his back, Changmin shocked, and as such stilled long enough for Yunho to capture him in a hug that seemed to be reinforced with steel, strong arms around him and Yunho's body pressed against his, a strong thigh pushing between his in a way that was both arousing and infuriating, Changmin ready to spew profanities in a series that would kill a saint, trying to get Yunho off him, but too sleepy headed to struggle properly, Yunho taking advantage of his weaken state, kissing at his skin and nuzzling at his throat before he spoke.

"I am a stupid idiot that can't do anything right" Yunho lamented, breath warm against Changmin's ear, cool and soothing and Changmin hates how his body settled at the words, how Yunho seems so sincere and sweet and he just wanted to make things better.

He was so freaking annoying! Grrrhhhh

"I am really sorry. I won't do it again. I promise" Yunho vowed earnestly, pressing his body closer to Changmin, arms so tight that Changmin could barely breathe properly but he chose not to inform him of such, Yunho pressing consolatory kisses to his throat that were coated in so much affection that he would have been a monster to hate.

Sigh. Stupid bastard played dirty.

"I really am sorry Changminnie" Yunho repeated, even closer now, using every turn of endearment he was allowed to call Changmin, and some that he wasn't. He was at least grateful that Yunho was avoiding calling him "Baby" and all the others that he specifically forbade, though he was still clingy and annoying and slowly wearing Changmin down, much to his displeasure, but really it was more to Changmin's detriment.

"Do you even know what you are apologizing for?" Changmin finally asked a serious question, settling into the forced backhug, sighing in frustration, though most of it was directed at himself at this point, shaking his head and biting back the unintentional giggle when he feels Yunho move with him.

What does someone do with something so precious?

"No idea, but I am still sorry" Yunho confessed.

He was sure telling Changmin that was not a good idea, but it was certainly better than lying.

 Changmin was a like a blood hound then and if he was caught lying there would be no way he wouldn't be kicked out of the house and in the dog house for much longer. It was much easier to be called an idiot and whatever colourful name Changmin decided on and treated like a fool for a little while than be a real fool and lie to Changmin.

Yunho was only a little surprised when Changmin laughed, low and melodious.

Changmin wanted to reprimand him so blasted much, but by then even Changmin wasn't even sure what he was so annoyed about. His anger had faded to such a point that by then he couldn't really remember what had pissed him off so much to begin with, though he still had an inclination thankfully.

Changmin had to decide however if he cared to argue anymore.

Yunho was stupid, but he was a sweetheart and as much as it grated on Changmin's nerves to admit it, he didn't think he could ever really stay mad at Yunho for very long and if he were perfectly honest, by now he had the time to realize that he had overreacted and was a little embarrassed to admit it.

Wasn't it smarter to act benevolent instead and have Yunho grovel for a while than admit to that fact?

"You're an idiot" Changmin informed, twisting a little as he made himself comfortable.

Yunho was thankfully really dumb enough to have not figured out that part and actually breathed a sigh of relief that Changmin was talking to him now, snuggling close to Changmin eagerly, Changmin biting back a smile at the stupidity of Yunho, allowing his body to enjoy the warmth.

"I know" Yunho agreed rather stupidly, but he was always more of a pacifist and Changmin was torn between worrying for his idiotic boyfriend and being thrilled that he was so stupid.

One thing was certain though, he was too precious to be left in the world and Changmin had to protect him, which he would gladly do.

 Changmin smiling a little fondly when Yunho apologized again, the kisses sweet and kind and so Yunho that Changmin's chest hurt from the happiness of it.

"Shut up and sleep" Changmin instructed a little coldly but it was mostly for show, Yunho nodding his head like a puppy behind him, Changmin trying to make himself comfortable.

"Anything you want" Yunho complied.

"And let go, you are suffocating me" Changmin complained as he shifted.

"Not so far. I didn't say to go that far" Changmin grumbled.

"Don't put your hand there!" Changmin hissed.

"Changmin ah" Yunho sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up and sleep?" Changmin questioned.

"I can't! You are confusing me" Yunho whined.

"Stop whining and move your leg" Changmin directed.

"I thought you said I could hug you?" Yunho protested.

"I didn't say you could hug me so closely" Changmin explained impatiently.

"Shhh Changdola" Yunho hummed.

Yunho kissed him full on the lips twisting their bodies until he had him closer to his chest in a hug, hopefully ending his misery.

"Yah! I was talking! Do that again and I will poison you" Changmin threatened.

So maybe the misery didn't end, but neither did the love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written for them before, so I don't know if I got them right. Please do let me know if I did anything wrong. Also sorry for any editing fails. I am horrid at editing and no beta..so yeah....Thank you ^^


End file.
